


The Brother I Never Wanted {Hyunjin}

by RenHatesThee



Category: Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenHatesThee/pseuds/RenHatesThee
Summary: SummaryA Smut story that was supposed to be short but became something bigger, longer, and just downright passionate with y/n sleeping with her Dad's girlfriends son, Hyunjin, the rebel guy that she knew she could get under his skin just to make her Dad pissed off.   So she took the chance to get raid of his new family just for her dad to pay attention to her for once, with the big move she made her decision to take off from college and spend the year with him but day one things weren't going her way.With the price of taking advantage of the situation, she uses it to get Hyunjin to fall for her and her success he was closer to falling in love with her. Though things get complicated with her true love coming to visit shit takes a different course and he was putting a spell on her that Hyunjin notices and wasn't too pleased with it.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/ Y/n L/n
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

_𝐻𝑜𝑡 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝐻𝑒𝑎𝑣𝑦_

Y/n just moved in with her dad after 17 years she finally graduated and got to make the decision to live with him. Though it isn't just him, his girlfriend's family too. The woman he has been with for years y/n still remembers her and her oldest son name Hyunjin.

The year's down the line she has another kid, but not by y/n's dad—another man which isn't in the picture. Y/ns' dad raised him as his own, his name was Josh and only 8 years old. Y/ns' dad told the youngest boy about his oldest sister, but never the trust.

  
  


For y/n it was a new change for her and she didn't know how to process it, but one day at a time. The house was always crowded...

-Y/ns' Dad

-Dads' girlfriend 

-Hyunjin

-Hyunjins' Dad

-Dads' Girlfriends' Mom

-Josh youngest brother

And now her. Her dad was packing it with money and had a hand-built house-made for the family though since it was hand made she did have to sleep on the couch until they built another room just for her.

Y/n wasn't really used too many people since she was the only child and living with just her mom. Moving to Illinois was a big change along with taking the year off to spend it with her dad and of course his new family.

The first day there was nice for y/n until Hyunjin showed up being a dick. Surprise, surprise it wasn't because everyone was so used to his attitude, it sucked.

He had no respect for others in the morning when sleeping, yelling all throughout the house and for y/n, she had to sleep on the couch since the oldest of them all (Y/n & Josh) couldn't get a job nor his now place he was staying with them. Sorry, let me rephrase that 'Doesn't want to get out and go look for one' but he has a car.

  
  


It on the side ticked y/n off on how they let him do what he wants plus he swears a bit and in front of Josh. Just getting gloomy outside y/n had to take a nap-with the new adjustments and all you shouldn't blame her.

Y/n balled up and dozed off. After a couple of minutes and so her dream started to form. 

The night was hot and I was in & out of sleep. Though my eyes were so heavy it was impossible to be open just laying there as I'm dead and feeling the cool breeze from the fan made things better.

The covers were half way on me while my leg sticks out sitting on top of the cover. My back hand covered my eyes as my lips part breathing in and out. A sudden warmth hovers over me with the race of my heart speeding up.

  
  


It's like I was watch it all happen to be from afar in a corner as a male kneeled down taking my hand away from my face and placing it aside. Whoever the male is he face approached mines as I laid there still I felt his nose brush against mines while his hand trails down my cheek, down my neck & over my breast.

He softly placed his lips to mine ever so lighting like a feather to skin. He eyes stand on me, sleeping wanting to see my sleepy expressions.

The male watched me as my hand gained force traveling up his arm and slowly gripping the back of head. My eyes not even halfway open seeing the figure remove my hand and kissing my palm along with my cheek he stood up just about to leave.

When my outer body experience caught a glimpse of him. It was Hyungjin, the way he turned around the moonlight from the blinds shined on his face as he walked up the stairs.

The next morning was tiring for y/n just sleeping on the couch, but y/n body brought her shivering under the covers thinking about her no relation brother doing those things to her in the night. It being just a dream was out of the ordinary for her.

So she shrugged it off and cleaned up the place she slept at and got ready for the day.

  
  


___________

  
  


Sitting at the kitchen table where everyone was presence eating their fancy food I didn't have a second thought to not take a bit. My father started to discuss some business with the family that surprised us all.

"This morning everyone needs to start packing".

"For what reason", Hyunjin says not thrilled at all.

"Hyunjin", his mother says, "What's the occasion?"

"It'll help benefit us and y/n. I called the workers last night to start working on y/n's room ASAP so they'll be here in 2 hours".

"And where are we supposed to stay in the meantime ", hyunjin asks butting in again.

"Our cottage near the beach and far from here where we can family time".

"That sounds like a wonderful idea", his wife agreed.

During the whole breakfast, I didn't say much because no one asked what my thoughts were on the situation but I didn't have any complaints. I was already packed and ready since I had nowhere to put my stuff so I made myself useful–helping my little brother.

Looking through my little brother's room I saw he was already set with the help of his mom I turned to walk away down the hallway. My mind was wondering at that this point not paying attention I almost fall down the stairs next thing I know I was in the arms of Hyunjin.

"Why are you such a Klutz?"

"Sorry".

"You should be watching where you're going".

"If it's such a big hassle for you why did you catch me?"

"I didn't". 

"You're literally still hanging onto me", y/n says. And just like that Hyunjin pushed her off of him.

"I don't care what happens to you".

"Sure", y/n said watching him walk back inside his room as she shakes her head just about to walk downstairs again, but she stops.

Thinking about what exactly is Hyunjin problem is and if it's her then she believes he should be upfront about it. She quietly stormed behind him into his room and suddenly shuts the door, "We need to talk".

"What the hell! Get out".

"No, until you tell me what's your problem with me".

Y/n was in full control and just freed up she wasn't gonna sit through a year of this rude son of a bitch being an ass. There she was walking forward to him as he stayed in place not gonna let y/n dominant him.

"Tell me, huh, why are you always so pisses? Is it because our parents are married and you can't stand it or is it because of me moving in?"

"Shut up, y/n".

"What? No way you shut up!"

She went on babbling a lot at how hyunjin was just this jerk that had everything and she was the girl didn't. He really took what he had for granted and y/n was here to put him in his place. Hyunjin was having y/n that just moved in bash him like that, she didn't know everything-money doesn't fix everything all hyunjin knows is that y/n is a little girl that believes money fixes it all.

Hyunjin thought he should set her even more than what she believes cause really she doesn't know him so he planted a slight peck on her lips. It was so funny to him it really shut her up and hyunjin went on to explain to her, "First our parents aren't married and second like I said before I don't care about you to have a problem with you".

Y/n was stun from Hyunjin action she held onto her mouth with both hands looking him up and down as he moved closer to her. She moved back, of course, bit Hyunjin reached out for the nob and to grab y/n before she hit her back to the door.

He slightly opened the door distracting y/n from his touch and his closeness he whispered to y/n, "Just so you know you look pretty stupid like this".

He said with a smirk on his face while slowly pushing y/n out his room and into the hallway finally shutting the door in her face breaking her trans.

  
  


Wtf. Did he just-did he?

The sound of y/n's dad's voice broke her thoughts, "Y/n!"

"Yes, dad?"

"Come here".

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


With one last glance at Hyunjin door, she walked away to see what her dad wanted.


	2. shh, Don't Let Him Hear You

_ 𝑆ℎℎ, 𝐷𝑜𝑛'𝑡 𝐿𝑒𝑡 𝐻𝑖𝑚 𝐻𝑒𝑎𝑟 𝑌𝑜𝑢 _

"Yeah, dad?", y/n asked her father approaching his room.

"Come in".

You did what he asked and patted your head along with messing up your hair, "Ahhh, dadddd", y/n whined for him to stop.

"Just do you know this trip is going to be great for you".

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you get to meet everyone".

"You mean you're girlfriends family".

"So something like that, but she isn't my girlfriend hun, she's my wife".

"That's not what Hyunjin said".

"We'll talk about that another time, okay?"

"Oookay".

"Are you finished packing?"

"It's not like I unpacked".

"Watch you're mouth", he said continuing packing, "I'll see you down stairs".

Y/n didn't respond back, but she walked out rolling her eyes at the man she calls dad was such in a hurry to get rid of her. Well, that's what she thought.

We took off on the road with two cars four in one and three in the other; It was dad, his gf, little brother, and me the other car was Hyunjin, his dad and Grandma.

I would be lying if I said it wasn't fun though we had lots of laughs in the car I stuck my head out the window for some air and to my left was the second car. I saw Hyunjin have his window down as well and I couldn't help to stare at his hair blowing in the wind while he licks his lips moist.

That's when it hit me. He kissed me and as I remembered I reached up to touch my lips drifting off. My eyes shifted back to Hyunjin and his eyes were on me, it shook me a bit removing my hand from my lips. He noticed by laughing from afar so I rolled up my window drifting off again.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


So was that really a dream of Hyunjin touching me from last night or was it real?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-

The question made y/n brain hurt and she wasn't gonna stress over it, closing her eyes along with her little brother they fell asleep in each other's laps. Around the time everyone made it was midnight and each person made it to their own room sleepy as ever simply putting y/n in her pjs and off to bed, but for y/n. 

She wasn't the easiest put to sleep in a new place and she was set out to go for a walk or even a glass of milk.

  
  


After the walk, it got pretty chilly outside for y/n and she decided to come in earlier. The walk didn't help, but maybe the glass of mike would so she made the glass heading up to her room. A sudden message from her phone binged throughout her big room echoing.

Hyunjin became so annoying y/n didn't text him back but his question was added to all the questions she had to ask herself.

Did I like it?

The Sun slowly rolled in as y/n felt a sudden spot in the bed next to her sink a bit at first she thought it was all in her head until a pair of fingers glided down her face placing her hair behind her ear.

Another dream maybe. Nope, it wasn't and the tricky thing is when was y/n ever gonna tell the difference. The sound of the licked lips was approaching her ear and instead of a whisper, it was nimble of slight pressure teeth to her skin that made her jump.

"What the hell? Hyunjin!", y/n shouts getting out the bed.

Chuckling from y/n enjoyable react made him like her presence even more and thought this family outing was the best way to mess with her, "Wakey wakey".

"You pest get out".

"They sent me up here to get you up and may I say you're quite the driller".

"Uggh!", y/n aggressively huffs out throwing a pillow at Hyunjin.

"Hey!", hyunjin said looking at y/n with wide eyes. She sticks her tongue out in a goofy way taking a pillow and running at the end of the bed.

He jumps his feet in the bed taking the pillow y/n threw at him, "Come on, Hyun".

Pillows were being swung and sudden the pillows start to rip from how hard they were hitting each other feathers came out. It really was beautiful with the sunlight shining in and the feathers in the air y/n stood still to see it all while hyunjin slips on them taking y/n down with him.

Their laughter took over the whole room just letting y/n take the time to stare at Hyunjin as the sun shines on him and little feathers all over him. 

  
  


There's also one that appears on his bottom lip and he hasn't notice till y/n reaches over removing it by touching his lips that glazed her once before, "There was a feather", she said softly.

"I don't care", he says leading in kissing y/n. Her eyes didn't close, but the question from last night came to her mind again and it was time to answer it.

Did I like it? Fuck! Why does something so wrong feel so right? 

I kissed Hyunjin back and it's okay, right? Our parents aren't married and our little brother isn't really my little brother but I truly need to stop making up excuses.

So I did and started doing something that simply aroused me and that's taking Hyunjin & embracing him.

I got on top of him placing his hands on me as my hot spot was right on his member. I could tell he felt it too, he moaned in between his lips that were intertwined with mine. His black shorts were clear to feel everything that I was giving him from motion my hips hyunjin pulled himself holding me tight and sucking my neck.

Hyunjin roamed all over y/n and she became in heat motioning on top him slipping out heavy breaths of moans as hyunjin drives into her neck and trailing up her jawline smashing his lips into hers again. An unknown knock came outside the door making Hyunjin and y/n freeze from their sinful ways.

"Who is it?"

"Dad said to come down. Food is getting cold", y/n little brother answered.

"It's just Josh".

Hyunjin went back putting butterfly kisses on y/n chest trailing his hand over her breast making her moan slightly, "Shh, you better not let him hear you", hyunjin smirked.

"Shut up, what if he hears you", y/n whispered, "Ok, Josh ill be down".

"K".

Josh ran back to his dad as y/n called it, "Time to go", she said getting up and preparing to go downstairs.

"Woah, what?"

"Yup, get up and get out so I can get dressed".

"Alright", he says.

Y/n thought that was a bit too easy and turned around seeing him walk out closing the door. She shrugged off her shoulders and looked in the mirror and she completely panicked.

Seeing the hickeys Hyunjin placed all over y/n neck–it seemed impossible to cover.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dammit, Hyunjin!


	3. Vampire Hyunjin

**_𝑨 𝑯𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒐𝒘𝒆𝒆𝒏 𝑺𝒑𝒆𝒄𝒊𝒂𝒍_ **

Days went by and Hyungjin & y/n couldn't keep their hands put of each other with the extra hot intention their kiss never got tired of wrapping around each other. The heavy, got, and minty breathing of his was just setting off alerts highs from y/n body.

Hyungjin on the other side was always getting aroused in his shorts that his jeans couldn't be worn, the way he parted his lips was because of his racing heart.

The foggy moon shined bright in the night as y/n got ready to walk out her cottage room sneaking out to meet Hyungjin. It has been happening for a couple of nights and when I say a couple almost every night in the week.

  
  


But this night was particular different a storm started just as y/n touches the doorknob making her jump from the sound. Hanging on to her chest the speed of her heart racing, heavy breathing, and a shaky hand looking over her shoulder; y/n sucked it up reaching for the doorknob.

Nothing was there, though everything was pitch dark it shook her inside and she wanted to get to hyunjin as fast as possible. It gave her a bit of courage to walk out of her room closing the door behind her slowly removing her hand from the knob another thunderstorm strikes with flashing lights, you would have thought the second time would scare her instead it was her dad.

Popping up in the light of the Thunderstorm y/n screamed holding her chest, "Damn it, dad".

"Aye, watch your mouth", he pointed at y/n.

She rolled her eyes putting on a fake smile taking a breath of relief.

"What are you doing up this late?"

"Glass of milk", y/n says quickly taking willing to not take long since she was lying to her dad to go sneak in the bed with hyunjin.

"Alright. Don't be up too late".

"I won't", she says seeing her dad off and only would take a step further if she heard the door open and close.

When it did she took that step into somebody's chest and the flashes of lights from outside showed a pissed Hyunjin pushing y/n up against the wall, "What are you doing?!"

Y/n angrily whispered to Hyunjin that looked different, his eyes glowed red as he looks y/n up and down with a gloomy smile that showed his role of teeth. Then two unexpected pairs that were sharper than the others.

Hyunjin leans in kissing y/n neck, but she pushes him away, "Don't be stupid. Not here".

"of course", he says grabbing y/n pulling her over his shoulder and carrying her to his room. In the room, he tosses her on the bed, "What happened to you?", she asked.

"Why? Don't you like it?"

I didn't answer I believe I couldn't. I questioned things that were new right in front of me and Hyunjin was one of them just not a thing, but a who.

He saw how scared y/n was from his appearance he walked on the other side of the bed and laid there. Y/n sat up looking in the face waiting for him to do whatever he wanted, but that was the case at all.

He just wanted to lay next to her and she did too that's why she waited for him to make the move and he waited for her. No one took the first step and the thought of it being easy was absurd even with them going at it like dogs in heat y/n had to realize hyunjin was a vampire.

She never dares to bring it up because it was nerve recking and he didn't want to frighten her. Y/n was more in heat then scared and starting down Hyunjin was all she needed with him turning his head toward y/n making eye contact she connected her lips to his.

Locking lips together she placed herself on top of him inserting her tongue in between his soft lips that could bleed. He lifted himself up holding y/n in his arms sliding one down her breast and under her shirt he gripped one boob making y/n moan. 

He approached her neck lick it clean, kissing it nice and soft gently squeezing her breast distracting her. He took it as a sign to really make her nervous and that bites her which he did making her whimper in his arms. It also made her orgasm with placing herself on his hard member she was motion her hips back and forward gently getting a rouse.

He released his vags from her neck and kisses her lips with her blood on the side of his mouth. Hyunjin removes y/ns shirt but she stops him as soon as he makes his way trailing down her pants.

"What is it?", he asked.

She got off the bed and ran towards the bathroom to check what was going on down there. It wasn't just her cum but a spot of red showed up on her fingers and she already knew what to do.

  
  


"Damn it", y/n sighted and buffed. 

Before walking out she was prepared for this and had a tampon washing her hands.

"What is it?", he asked. They both conversated in the bed next to each other.

"I got my period".

"Are you serious? I thought we-".

"We what?"

"Nothing!"

"No, what? What did you think we were gonna do?"

"you know".

"Uh, no. I wasn't thinking we were gonna have sex tonight".

"Why not?"

"First, period. Second, you're a vampire. Third, the thought never came to mind. So hell no get that out your mind".

"Oooo, come on we can-".

"Nope".

"But, not-".

"Not happening".

"Okay".

Y/n frowned at Hyunjin okay. It was always something if not nothing when the words okay rolled off his tongue and out his mouth following his lips that pressed together like y/n and his.

"okay?"

"Yea, but if you hear me out".

"Hear you out?", she rolls her eyes saying, "What do you got to say?"

"There are other things to do then sex".

The way he slowly removes her bra was lustful with good intentions and things were lead out through his words. The heat, sweat and the way everything felt was set up in this room, his room and y/n couldn't explain it. Because even if she did, it was like it could all disappear which she didn't want.

She never knew how much she could get hot for Hyunjin making him moan and flutter under the sheets. 

The way he touches me...the way he feels me...the way he feels...is different.

It all made her cum and again and it was weird all he did was kiss her, leaving bite marks all over her body, and touch her delicate skin that was easily bruised by how hot and ruff he got when she was pleasing his every desire.

Guess from being a vampire in the night surly made him stronger and it was new for the both of them. The way his skin shines as y/n got under the covers to fill his needs she glances up at his red eyes that pierced her heart. She slightly wrapped her hand around his member and readying up the tip that she placed her lips around finally motioning her head up and down.

Her heart nearly sacked when his palms touched the back of her neck gently running his fingers through her hair. The pleasure started to kick in and y/n had a smirk on her face when she noticed Hyunjin moving his hips. She pushes the sheet behind her head to see Hyunjin needy expressions and it turned her on releasing her lips from his member, but continues to motion it with her hand.

As she kisses and glides her tongue up his abs chest she sucks on his nipples arousing him, even more, he releases a heavy moan. Seeing his face frown up made her heart continue to pound it also made him cum in her hand.

With everything that happens, it was the best thing. Who knew not having sex would lead them to enjoy each other's company. Y/n carelessly fell asleep next to him as he did the same; Hyunjin woke up first to a sleepy expression of y/n. Tugging her loss hair behind her ear her eyes suddenly open to Hyunjin.

But not vampires Hyunjin just Hyunjin. Was it a dream? No, wasn't a dream since she was literally laid up in his bed, but a fantasy maybe. Who knew all y/n knew was that it all felt good and she didn't want to regret a moment of it.

  
  


"Shit, it's morning", y/n said getting up from the bed.

The sheets were clearly wrapped around her, shirt and bra were gone from all that happened in the night and Hyunjin noticed staring down her bare back that seemed slime that he reaches out to touch it. As the air hit her back his warm hands rubbed down her spin and suddenly arms were around her.

His chest is thinner and bolder than the others...His arms are more delicate, but strong as he embraced me...he was still an unreliable boy, but when I'm with him, I can feel like a woman and I have to say it's truly empowering. 


	4. Jimin-ah?

_ 𝐽𝑖𝑚𝑖𝑛-𝑎ℎ? _

_ The ride home was impossible for me to handle with Hyunjin by my side we stayed inseparable where he started to tease me in front of everyone in the house but, of course, they didn't notice so things were chill.  _

_ Though my anxiety was hopping up and down from his touches in secret, like under the kitchen table it was hard putting on a face in front of others. _

Y/n period didn't last long and without it made things worse than usual. His soft hand on her leg was putting her in the mood–get the fact she was asleep when expecting all of this and the others left Hyunjin to wake her up in the car.

He rubs her thigh slowly spreading her legs open as she lays her head on the window, seeing her reflection was glorious to him it made his heartbeat twice as fast.

  
  


He was eager to finally feel up y/n tonight he couldn't wait any longer sliding his finger in between first he felt her wet panties along with a smirk across his face.

Whispering into y/n ear, "Lift up a little baby,'' he says gently sliding off her panties as she does as he says.

  
  


Yes, y/n was asleep but she was also dreaming about hyunjin for filling her needs. He glanced over his snow and then so they won't get caught most because he was enjoying everything about the girl. Too bad it was his mom's boyfriend's daughter.

  
  


And y/n was getting overwhelming with hyunjin inserting two fingers she moved in her sleep laying her head back in the seat shoulder. Hyunjin stared at y/n face while speeding up his pace and seen how heavy her chest rosed as her lips parted taking a breath.

He was so drawn into her he desperately kisses her passionately as her moans were muted in the kiss. He trailed down further lifting up her skirt kissing her cult and her folds that seemed soft and in heat.

  
  


His tongue was doing all the work making y/n eyes open up slowly as she gaps for air hanging onto hyunjin shoulders and scream his name, "HYUNJIN! What are-ah what if someone sees".

"They won't,'' he mumbled below.

Y/n spreads her legs more to give him full access, "I'm almost there~".   


"Cum for me baby".   


And so she did tugging on Hyunjin hair pulling his head up as she connects her lips to his.   


"You're pretty good at that,'' she says licking her lips.   


"Yeah, well".

"That was my first time".

"Really?"   


"Yea, not my first, but my first time with someone going down on me".

"I'm glad to be your first".   


"I bet".

With that said y/n straightens herself out as they both exit the car with a smile on their face. Unexpectedly a familiar voice started to shout out for y/n over her shoulder and Hyunjin was the first one to see who it may be.   


"What is it?", she asked Hyunjin that stopped in his feet.

  
  


"Who's that?", he asked looking at the unfamiliar person walking their way that left a frown on his face.

It really was out of the blue, the way y/n turned around, it seemed like she was spinning around beautifully as her hair flipped back with the wind. She saw the one man that made her heart so uneasy that only his word would break heart.

  
  


_ Jimin-ah? _

  
  


A smile grew on her face seeing him meant everything in the world to her. The last time they saw each other was graduation day in high school and now they stand before each other, the way he came running in another state to see her was unexpected.

There was a thing with Jimin and y/n but some many unheard things were unsaid it made them to never speak the truth of one another's feelings. So, here it is was he going to confess or was she, but what about her plan. The plan to ruin things with her dad's new family that he dear so much it became to her attention she was using Hyunjin.

  
  


"Y/n, who is he?", Hyunjin asks again and the sound of his voice wasn't pleasant but forceful that made y/n jump a little.

  
  


Stepping out of this trans that Jimin casually had control of to make y/n do whatever was possible. The way he pronounces her name was enough for her to take a step forward, but with Hyunjin being defense it broke.

  
  


"Uh, he's...he's my-frien-". She tries saying before Jimin came face to face with Hyunjin and Y/n making her heart nearly stop–no it did as she places her hand on her chest taking a breath in and out speaking his name, "Jimin-ah".

  
  


"Y/n", Jimin spoke the same taking her breath away like the air was missing a breeze of the wind.

  
  


"How have you been", he asked ever so delightful gazing into her eyes.

  
  


The spell he had for her was so overwhelming she wanted to hug him–no she needed it, but with flashes of the past, she hesitated not taking that step.

  
  


_ Would you ever look at me the way I look at you? Was I really the one at fault and will we ever get back to everything we wanted from each other, like a first kiss? _

  
  


The questions that were once buried has floated into her thoughts again and what is it for her to do, "I've been better now seeing your face and all".

  
  


"Yea, same for me too".

"Yea?"   


His face smiled up halfway with a nod to his head as y/n couldn't help but you speak again.   


"Anyways".

"Anyways".

  
  
  
-  
  
  
  


They both spoke one after the other it was like faith was taking its course while y/n had devious plans for her father's new family that she was set out to ruin. What is there to do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha, I know this sounds dumb but can someone tell me what the hits on here mean.


	5. Wandering Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post today because I'm literally trying to keep myself up so a certain people of mine goes to sleep. So, please enjoy.

_ What is there to do now? Dad really took accepting Jimin along with me lying to him about him being gay, but I had no choice! My dad treats me like a 15 years old when I'm 19 – I grew up and he needs to understand that though Jimin is rooming up with me Hyunjin doesn't really enjoy it. _

_ Just sitting across him at the dinner table he was giving me a frustrating look as everyone else was laughing and giggling into a conversation about me and Jimin meeting for the first time. _

_ Everything was just so out of place and it only came to me when Hyunjin slipped his shoe off starting to rub my leg–who am I to deny, it felt nice. I giggle a little as Jimin notices placing his hand on my thigh and with my luck, I didn't have any. _

"Y/n, what's wrong with you girl?"

__

_My eyes blinked twice before turning my head at my dad_ , "Uh, nothing!"

__

"You sure?"

__

"Yeah".

__

_ Ahh, Jimin is really making me flustered instantly my leg started to shake as I bit down on my bottom lip. Jimin trails down my leg to my knee shifting his eyes on me stopping my leg. _

_ All I did was stare at him as he grins at me with those sparkling eyes I felt my breathing change just looking at him. But that could have been him moving his hand under my skirt I shivered up. _

__

_ Trying to make it not noticeable–Jimin hands felt so delicious I wanted to taste his red lips that made me lick mine. _

"Jimin should sleep in my room", Hyunjin offers. 

__

It broke y/n out of her trans from Jimin hand rubbing the inside of her thigh, "What no!", she said getting everyone's attention.

__

"I mean no. Jimin doesn't know you very well and I'm afraid you might do something to him in his sleep".

"Y/n".

__

"Dad, come on. You know how Hyunjin is, don't trust him with one of my friends".

__

To be honest, Jimin liked seeing y/n this way and it only made him want to please her even more. He slowly motions his fingers on y/n cult as she felt it she started to stiff up, "You should loosen up it'll feel much better if you do", Jimin whispers into her ear.

__

Doing as he said she laid back in her chair while the conversation went on, "For now Jimin can stay in your room, Y/n, but it's only because your room is decorated and has more space. The next day he'll set up in the room with Hyunjin plus we still have something to discuss tomorrow young lady".

__

"Uhm, sure thing. Now that we discuss this can Jimin and I go upstairs to get him settled?"

__

"Go for it," he said.

__

No one at the table could tell of y/n charades but she sure was set to removing Jimin's hand from under her skirt and locking hands with him while dragging him away upstairs into her bedroom.

__

Getting inside her newly built room she locks the door and pins Jimin into the door asking him a serious question, "Jimin, what are you doing here?"

__

Instead of answering, he pecks her lips y/n only took a step back before he did it again, "I'm being serious".

__

"I am, too,'' he says walking forward as y/n walks backward falling onto the bed.

__

Jimin follows on top y/n hovering over her while he looks her up and down lustfully kissing her neck first. Then using his free hand to place on her check and trail it down her chest, breast, and stomach; finally under her skirt again slowly rubbing her wet cure.

He looks up at y/n asking for consent before doing what he wants, "Can I?"

__

"Not if you don't kiss me first".

__

Jimin grin was always pleasant to see for y/n–making is way to her lips he got her scent of Rose water only desiring her more that his member arose a bit. Y/n giggles at him while it slowly gets bigger upon her leg, "What is it?"

__

"I'm sorry. I ruined the mood, huh?"

__

"Not really you're actually turning me on right now".

__

"I can tell" she says, looking down at his pants Jimin follows glancing as well and shifting his eyes back at y/n. 

He smiles sweetly taking y/n lips while she was distracted and she was right Jimin tasted so sweet she sucked on his bottom lip taking in all of Jimin. This was it, it was gonna happen and there was no time that needed to be wasted.

Jimin was so hot I couldn't resist the temptation just seeing him unbutton his pants I just had to take off his shirt that shows his six-pack. I swear Jimin was shining it almost blinded me but I took it in and what I mean is his lips.

I frenched him ever so gently and soft he was eager to push me down on the bed again pulling down my blouse and raising up my skirt.

He carefully grips my breast taking in my nipples as he pinched them–my hips were wiggling a lot just tired of waiting all I wanted him to do was enter me, it's been so long he was just a tip away.

My moans only whispered his name that he looked into my eyes, not saying anything, but I knew what his eyes were saying and he asked was I ready. I gave him a nod as we both looked down while he rubs his member before proceeding inside me.

Feeling my walls build up around his member made us both moan being satisfied. His pace was eased in and out but my wet core made it bearable for him to speed it up–turning me on even further I helped him go faster with the motions of my hips Jimin rubbed me good.

I wanted to cum right there just hearing him grunt and moan as I whimper, "Come on, come on I'm so close".

"Say my name, Y/n".

"Huh?", I say heavily.

"Say my name", I tell how close he was I see why he wanted me to say his name.

I reached for his shoulders and pulled him down as he continues to thrust to my best ability I try to whisper, "Jimin-ah".

  
  


"Jimin-ah!".

  
  


I nearly screamed saying his name he was quick to cover my mouth with his palm as he cums as well. His seed was so warm–feeling it dripping from my wet core made me want to do it all over again. The way we started to breathe together I had to do it again; I dominated Jimin by getting on top of him, "Let's go again".

He smiles and I smiled as we sink into each other touches, creasing of the face and the body we kiss making the night last in laughs and giggles.

It surely didn't last very long for y/n and Jimin they were already out in the bed asleep as though Hyunjin was pissed, out of control with things he wants to take the full force of, and his girl was being funny which made things worse.

Hyunjin decides since he can't sleep tonight he'll take y/n to be punished from the dinner earlier so she'll see how it feels to not get any sleep.

Ha, don't get me wrong it was a stupid idea, but hyunjin was set to accomplish it. To his denial he likes y/n, but he wasn't gonna say it or even have a clue of the feelings yet. He sneaks into Y/n's room and sees such a beautiful picture that he frowns upon; Jimin spooning y/n in her sleep Hyunjin pushes his arm away from around her pulling the covers back and just before carrying her he kisses her cheek.

Take her down the hallway y/n felt how light she was peeking through her heavy eyes she saw him, "Hyunjin?"

He only smirks down at y/n kicking his bedroom door open walking in and placing her on the bed stroking her hair; he went back to close his door locking as well. When Hyunjin turns back around he notices y/n standing up at his bed frame with her arms crossed.

"Were you that jealous?"

"Y/n, I can explain-".

"Shut up. I'm talking" she says, while Hyunjin stood stunned it was like he blacked out staring at y/n, "Like I was saying, you were that jealous you needed to sneak me out of my room what kind of shit-".

In an out-of-body experience, Hyunjin hardly shook y/n when he speeded his way to her gently wrapping his hands around her throat they both went down onto the end. 

"Y/n, you're too pretty to be bitchie".

"I thought that's what you liked about me".

"To me, I don't like it but now shut up because I'm kissing you".

Y/n is just doing all kinds of wrong since she got here but that was the plan that she planned out step by step and she was succeeding in the process. Hyunjin wanted her so he got her and Jimin came running back to her like this clearly proves Y/n was that bitch.

Simply kissing Hyunjin back and that's all laying in bed with him until she sneaks out in the morning going back to Jimin for another day.


	6. New Plan!

_ Home alone with Hyunjin and I've been cleaning the house all day by myself with my so-called non blood-related brother can't seem to get his butt off the couch with a damn book in his hands. It was actually amazing seeing him with a book. It's usually a game or maybe he likes both, um I'm not for sure. _

_The last place to clean up was the living room and that was Hyunjin place for a moment until my dad and his mom made it back. Kneeling down to clean the glass table getting up to fast wasn't the best thing, walking just two steps I fell to the ground with a crapped leg not being able to get up._

_ Hyunjin saw it all and it was embarrassing. I bet he was enjoying it, but I didn't really hear anything from him—not even a chuckle. I suddenly felt a pair of arms go under my arms and lifting me up taking me over to the couch. Surprising, it was Hyunjin-like no I'm really surprised he places me between his legs and wraps his arms around my waist. _

_ Hyunjin rests his chin in the creak of my neck and it made me get goosebumps just feeling his warm breath hit my skin was blissful. Butterflies form as my head slowly laid on his shoulder giving him more room to excess my neck; he took the opportunity to tease me by tightening his grip and rubbing his hand on my legs. _

_ Hyunjin approaches my neck by glancing it with his lips while my hand traveled to the back of his head and tangling my fingers in his hair. How frustrating it was I couldn't pull back I was too deep in and the intensity levels were high so I took action. _

_ I turned around and pushed Hyunjin down onto the couch hovering over him in-between his legs. I looked deep into his eyes and put my hands through his hair again, but trailed it further down to his well-shaped face and soft lips that were plump. _

_I stared him down following my flow unbuttoning his shirt and cupping his members that were hard through his pants. A soft, light moan came from him as he took control sitting up and putting me in his lap he quickly undoing his pants as I continue to make him feel good kissing his lips and sucking his neck while leaving small bite marks._

  
  


_Pulling his pants down he also hicks up my long dress and moves my panties out for him to enter me. We both fell into deep motion while I rode him slowly and Hyunjin lay butterfly kisses across my chest from shoulder to shoulder._

"Uhhh!~" y/n moans out just looking at Hyunjin gaze was heavy, hot, and just desirable.

He was relentless, his lips brushing against y/n, the heat of his breath against your skin and his hands were on fire the way he took control of y/n hips that were once motioning was now moving back and forth at a speed that made her voice husky.

Y/n presses her chest against him, feeling something flutter in the pit of her stomach just about to cum. No one ever made her ride like that.

  
  


And Damn, did it feel good.

  
  


Somewhere in the back of her fucked-up situation, the only thing that made sense was the sex. Her feelings were hay wired by Jimin of course, though she was blinded by Hyunjin and the feelings he had for her.

Hyunjin grip y/n tighter continuing to thrust as she did the same around his neck as their breath got heavier reaching their orgasm together. The heavy sound dialed down as everything used to make sense to her started to whisper something else.

_ Jimin. Fuck, fuck, fuck I haven't thought about Jimin all this time like he wasn't here. Well, he's not here but more like out–still! How did I get into the situation? _

"Fuck me!" she whines.

"Again?"

"No!" she says getting off of Hyunjin lap that clearly exposes his below area that made her blush, turning her back to him.

Hyunjin stood up pulling up his pants taking a step closer to her, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I need a shower," she said, running off upstairs and into her room locking it shut.

  
  


It's time for a new plan.

  
  


Y/ns' day continues with her dad sitting her down at the kitchen table.

"Now you have time to talk to me".

"Don't act smart".

Y/n rolls her eyes at her dad, "Look Marie and I will be getting married next week".

"Next week! Don't you think that's a bit too soon?"

"We've been together for years".

"Yeah, and what changed that makes you want to put a ring on it".

"Well, she's pregnant".

"So this time this one is actually yours".

Y/n wasn't actually pleased with the news since she's been there for only two months and she's just now hearing about her father wanting to get married. Her attitude was getting out of control and her dad just confirmed what plan she just had to succeed in.

"Don't start with me, young lady".

"What about me, huh? You didn't ask me how I feel on the matter and I have to hear that you're already married to her son!"

"We're only engaged".

"Still dad! I haven't seen a ring since I got here what the hell".

"Y/n, I'm sorry you're upset but that's no way to talk to your dad and I told Marie not to wear because-".

"Because you wanted to hide it from me, that's it isn't it?"

"No, I just didn't know how you would react".

"Well congratu–Fucking–lation dad!", she says walking away from him and out the door to somewhere he wouldn't know she is.

To be honest, where could she go–she didn't have anywhere so she just walks to cool down. The walk turned into two hours and she found herself lost with no phone of communication; but she knew God was on her side when a black truck pulled up next to her, it was Hyunjin.

He rolls down the window, "Are you down walking now. I need gas".

"Where did you find me?"

"I followed you".

"Stalk much".

"Get in", he says unlocking the door.

Y/n took the chance to accept his stalking ways just this once because she needed the help, "How did you know?"

"I overheard you and your dad".

"Of course ".

She got out of it from the long walk. She stuck her head out the window feeling the breeze. She also felt Hyunjin's hand on the side of her cheek. Y/n looked over at seeing a smile on his face and she started to feel bad for him but she wasn't sure if he had feelings for so she asked.

"Hyunjin?" she calls out to him hearing a hum, "You're not catching feelings for me, are you?"

"What if I am".

"If you are you should know something" y/n couldn't hold it back anymore maybe this would make him mad at her but she had to be straight with me, "I slept with Jimin".

She couldn't actually tell him the whole trust, but as much as she felt she was more pissed off at her and she wanted to feel the same she has felt for years and now it's even worse.

"I know".

"You know!"

His response with scared Hyunjin, "But how?"

"Because you lied to your dad about Jimin being gay and that want it with the way you looked at when he showed up".

"Oh, I'm -".

"Don't apologize. You're not sorry so be honest".

"You're right I'm not sorry. I wanted to for years but life got in the way of us being together".

"And now?"

"I don't know. I'm still trying to figure things out".

"About Jimin and me?"

"Stop asking questions".

Y/n demanded, looking out the window again, "Oh don't think I don't know you're plan".

Y/n went wide and her leg started to tremble, "Plan! What plan?"

"Setting for Jimin to come to make your dad jealous but it only made me jealous. Apparently, your dad likes Jimin".

"Yeah, I guess".

Hyunjin pulls into the gas station and leaves to get gas. Y/n was left inside the car thinking about her new plan, on the wedding down y/n would make Hyunjin reveal they're dirty deeds that have been going on for a while. And hopefully, her dad and Marie will break up in the process but with a baby on board, she'll have to get Marie to prove it.

  
  


_ So, game on. _


	7. Final Part One

_ It's next week and it's been all busy with the wedding and I've been stressed, pissed, and everything is out of control. Well, except for my boys they seem to be pleasing me very well–though I haven't really been having sex with Jimin. _

_ Hyunjin on the other side has been stepping in and I don't know if it's to lure in him more or if I'm enjoying it.  _

_ Forget that! The wedding starts tomorrow morning and it's time to start the plan. Too bad I couldn't find out if Marie was really having my dad's kid or not, but soon enough she'll regret it once I get my hands on Hyunjin again. _

_ It was the middle of the night and I made my way to Hyunjin room; walking in he was awake waiting for me. _

_ Closing the door behind me we smile at each other running into each other arms he picks me up walking to the bed Hyunjin quickly pulls down his shorts and I pull up my dress. He rubs his member preparing to enter me making sure it's nice and wet I smirk at his action. _

"What?", _he asks me._

"Nothing", _I say with a heavy voice smashing my lips into his taking his member and placing it inside of me as we both moan in between the kiss._

_I speed up the pace first riding him up and down as he places open wide wet kisses on my skin from neck to the chest while I pull his black hair. Ah~ the way I laid my ass down on him he cursed under his breath._

"Fuck~".

"Hyunjin~ I have to tell you something".

_I say getting sweaty just hearing the clapping sound of our bodies slamming together felt so good I could feel walls build-up together around his member. Wrapping my arms around his neck he groans a bit loud and I whisper to him chuckling_ , "Shh, or they'll hear you".

_ Hyunjin knew I was getting a bit cocky and he bit my shoulder surprising I gasped letting my head fall forward into his neck and shoulder as he grips my ass motioning it faster while I started to moan out. _

"I really do need to tell you some", _I say in between moans trying to keep quiet._

"Aren't you almost close?"

_I nod my head not being able to talk anymore unless a scream comes out and about which I don't want. Hyunjin was finishing us up with one more thrust falling back on the bed with me in his arms I finally came out with it_ , "We can't do this anymore".

"What?"

"This will be the last time before the wedding", I say removing myself off of him.

"Y/n, I thought-".

"Thought what? You do know our parents are getting married tomorrow and apparently, she's pregnant with my dad's kid so there really is nothing to say".

_I got myself up fixing myself before leaving as Hyunjin does the same_ , "I'm sorry to say it, but I really hope they weren't together then maybe we could have been–Nevermind I better go".

_Making my way to the door Hyunjin stopped me_ , "Y/n what if they continue to be together? What would happen to you and me?"

"You and me? That's over, I'm gonna start being with Jimin and we're going to get an apartment together".

"Wait you're thinking about leaving?"

"Is that so surprising?"

"No, I thought you would be still living with us for the time being".

"Yeah, well things change".

_ I kiss Hyunjin goodbye leaving to think for himself before the wedding tonight and to my calculations, he will soon be confessing for me. _

Y/n left to her room in the night proud of her plan taking its course and just a little peek of the truth, Jimin does know about the plan because he is in on it, but the sex between Y/n and Hyunjin he doesn't know which will be revealed in the final story line.

It's the day of the wedding and everyone is all over the place, it has been like this since 6 am this morning. Soon as the guest arrives all eyes would be on the bride as for two others would be on each other.

The wedding is clearly at the house with all the room y/n dad provided it was big enough to have it here. Y/n put on a straight way preparing things where they should be as Hyunjin couldn't keep his eyes off of her–everything was just pushing his buttons, the way her dress swings as she walks around.

The setting point is when Jimin walked in wrapping his arm around y/n pulling her in with a kiss. Her eyes slowly open looking back at Hyunjin as a smirk appears while she continues to kiss Jimin passionately.

It was just time for the wedding and y/n sees Hyunjin runoff as she and Jimin split apart, "Alright that's enough" y/n's dad says walking in.

He smiles shaking Jimin's hand and looking at his daughter's way, "Aren't you happy for your old man?"

  
  


"Something like that. I better go get my bouquet".

"Where's it at?", Jimin says.

"Upstairs I'll be down in a minute".

"Just meet us outside".

Y/n nods running upstairs finding it in her room dashing out through the hallway until a sharp grip grabs her pull her into the hallway bathroom. She turns around coming to face to face with Hyunjin, "What are you doing! Damn, don't do that to me".

"Sorry, but we need to talk".

"There's nothing to talk about".

"There is!"

"What! What is there that you need to say?"

"I don't want us to end like this".

"Us? There's no us", she says turning her back on him easing the door open.

He snapped closing the door off in front of her turning her around and getting in her face, "I won't be made a fool of".

"Really? Cause you look pretty foolish to me", she says.

Almost touching noses Hyunjin rubs his hands up y/n body wrapping his hand around her neck gripping it tightly as her jaw drops. She smiles a bit not giving him the slightest satisfaction of his actions towards her that were honestly intense for her–the way he pressed his chest into her breast she wanted to hold him against her body as if they were one.

Y/n started to feel her high getting too excited as Hyunjin eases his leg between hers–she nudges him off turning towards the door again trying to get out, but he forces her body into the door locking it. He tightly grabs y/n from the back of her neck pulling her in front of the sink as her hand smudges the mirror.

She started to breathe heavy feeling how excited Hyunjin is in his pants as his members press up against her butt. He pulls up her dress with one hand, but she stops him placing her hand over his.

"Don't".

"Y/n, if you don't really want me to then you should put up a better fight".

He was right. She was saying all the right things, but her actions spoke for her. 

Y/n really wanted to spite how sinful it was she already knew where the afterlife was gonna take her and maybe she does deserve it. 

But in the meantime, she's gonna live this life the best she knows how. For Hyunjin, y/n didn't know things would turn out for both of them, but she knew she cared for him and it wasn't the right way.

Though things could be different just wasn't. Hyunjin fell for y/n and he knew it and he finally confessed it to her, "I love you".

He said as y/n eyes shift on him in the mirror showing a small smile while her head fell down slowly shading a tear. He picks up her face kissing her passionately till their lips parted.

"I know".


	8. The End

Of their words was intense that chills ran down their skin looking at the other y/n pulls him away, "We can't do this! Everything is already set and ready for the wedding. The baby will be here in 9 months and Jimin and I are getting an apartment together".

"Where?"

"Somewhere that's not here".

He heard her say as his face furrows up at the mirror that appears her wet skin face that was full of tears. She couldn't believe it herself that she liked Hyunjin so much her emotions would take over, but not enough to agree to sleep with him again.

Though Hyunjin had his own way of persuading y/n he took her dress up pressing up again the sink more and dropping her panties that were black as his mood. He took her deep and hard the both gasped for air–he continues to thrust in and out pushing y/n forward down onto the sink.

She grips onto the side trying to keep a steady pace and keep her heart calm from the force. 

"Y/n, I don't see how you continue to play games with me. I say all these things to you that I never said to another. I love you, I love you, I worry about you, but all you give me is this".

Hyunjin was starting to get out of control and y/n is trying so hard not to make a sound where to the point he has become careless. Get caught was a new game-changer he tugs on her hair, "If sex is all you want ill give it to you".

As fast as his thrust were he knew it felt too good to be true that he was about to cum, y/n felt it extremely building up in her stomach it shook her in gasping out heavily as Hyunjin does the same. Just to finish her off his pace slowed down lifting up her leg on the sink and kiss her neck and shoulder.

His touches started to get softer around y/n she reached behind her to kiss hyunjin just before cumming. When it was over she turned herself around locking lips with him for a long time. 

Thought when it was all over y/n still felt the same. She couldn't change things for hyunjin because she already made a promise for herself and that's to be her dad's one and only.

Even if that means taking his one last happiness. Cause what about her, what about daddy and daughter day that she never expected before or take your daughter to workday; father's day and all the birthdays they missed together.

It was more important than some guy and that's what she told him–leaving him in his messy state. She walks to her room before heading downstairs to fix her messy hair, applying her lipstick she sees Marie staying behind her.

"What are you doing in my room?", y/n asks, turning around.

Marie slaps y/n before another word could leave her mouth, "I hope you enjoy sleeping with my son".

Y/n chuckles holding her cheek, "Actually I did. Thanks for asking".

Marie was shocked by y/n to respond throwing her hand up again she was a swing for another strong slap across her face, but y/n knew how to take care of herself in situations like this. Ha, there's no telling how many fighters she has won she took control of Marie's hand stopping it in mid-air.

  
  


One hand has her wrist and the other one was handed onto her shoulder pushing her up against the wall, "Marie, I'm the wrong one to fuck with. Please don't test me".

"Your father will hear about this".

"Ok. How would you believe my father would react? Your son is older than me and all it takes is for you to say something for this wedding of yours to be over with".

"You little-".

"You better watch the next words that come out your mouth because once you do I'll make sure you can't get up anymore. So be lucky that you got that baby in there".

"Are you threatening to hurt my baby?!"

Y/n rolled her eyes at Marie stupid question or statement, "If I was going to hurt the baby I would have already done it. Plus we are family now".

She smiles letting Marie go and walking off outside with everyone else that was waiting for the bride to arrive. Y/n already knew it was going to take Marie a minute or two just before putting on a face in front of everyone. 

Knowing that this wedding wasn't going to last long where we can just get started with the red wine cause liquor was all everyone needs to get through the day.

The air was fresh the wind started to blow just as the bride started to walk down the aisle. Y/n and Hyunjin took across from each other to watch their parents coming together joining hands.

Before they speak of the words Hyunjin makes a scene; he walks up to his mother, "I can't do this, mom".

"Hyunjin! Don't ruin this for me".

"It's always about you. I've kept my mouth shut for too long".

Marie slaps her son making y/n take a step, but she stops herself before she screws things up that she worked so hard to get to this point. She told back watching this play out in front of her getting worried on behalf of Hyunjin.

"Marie what's going on", Y/n's dad shouted.

"Nothing, hun. Hyunjin is just all caught up with himself as usual".

"That's not true!", hyunjin shouts back.

"Look, son. I won't allow you to ruin this day for all of us".

"I'm not your son! And this day was meant to be ruin", he said, shifting his eyes at y/n her eyes grew big looking back.

"Don't look at her!"

"I can't sir. I love her".

Y/n face nearly cried out to Hyunjin words that made him want to run into his arms repeating those exact words, but she held it together. 

"You what!", he shouted back at the young male.

"The past couple of months we've been Intermittent and she has grown on me, changing me for the best".

For y/n's father, it was like a fireball getting thrown at his chest swinging his head back his daughter she gasped when their eyes meet turning away from her father's long stares, "Is this what's all this about?", he asked Marie.

Marie was choked up on the look y/n's father gave her, "You knew this the entire time and didn't say anything! Were you waiting until after the wedding to let me in on it or let them continue this under my house!"

The guest gasped and gossiped the entire time, some left not being apart of time. Marie's family was ashamed of living with her and her son to handle the messy they believe she created. 

"It's our house!"

"Not anymore. I want you all out here".

"No! We have to discuss this, we have to fix this, we have to make this work-".

"NO! I had enough. Why do I have to do any of those things where you have been lying to me".

"Don't you dare put that blame on me! It was all his doing".

"There is it. You blame it on the child and what's next our son!"

She huffed and puffed mumbling under her voice, "He's not even yours".

"What!"

"HE'S NOT YOURS".

"How about the one in your stomach?"

Marie shrugged her shoulders looking the other way, "Fine. Y/n let's go".

"What?"

Her father stormed to her grabbing her waist and pulling her away from all the drama that stormed out into the air. The air smelled different like thunder was able to come, "I said let's go!"

Hyunjin and Jimin ran after her, but her dad already placed her in the car, "Get in the car", he said, looking at Jimin as he made himself around the car he stared down Hyunjin.

"It'll be the last time you'll ever see her".

Jimin and y/n's dad both got inside of the car as for y/n she stared outside the window at Hyunjin with tears all down her face. She knew what she was getting herself into but yet she felt guilty and heartbroken. The misery was building up in her chest and all she wanted was to tell Hyunjin how she feels–though she had her dad and jimin things should be right.

  
  


Deep down it wasn't. Y/n loved another driving off from him every mile felt like a long pain in her soul that she'll regret losing just for shellfish reasons for the love of her father.

Daddy's little girl was no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end, sorry if the story line is too short or wasn't enough for you but if you do what a season 2 please comment below for more.


End file.
